Psycho Pass: Lost Grip
by Molten Leaf
Summary: Based on the last episode of Season 1, instead of Kougami killing Makishima, Akane stops him and captures Makishima. With Makishima out of the picture, and Akane's psycho pass slowly rising without pause, what will Kougami do to prevent his beloved inspector from becoming a latent criminal much like himself? Based on the Kougami x Akane shipping, and this will NOT be a short story!
1. Prologue

First things first(i'm the realest) this fanfic is based off of the ENGLISH DUBBED version. Since I am very American I also prefer to write that way as well. (Breaking your hearts out there /3). But anyway, if you've watched the dubbed version then this will probably make a LOT more sense to you. If you see any flaws or OOC'ness please point it out to me! (:

* * *

EXPLANATION:

Based on the last anime episode of the first season, this story is where instead of Shinya Kougami killing Shogo Makishima, Akane breaks in at the last second and captures Makishima. This fanfic is also more towards the Akane x Shinya / Akane x Kougami / Kougami x Tsunamori / etc. shipping 3

* * *

PROLOGUE:

The sea of grain swayed around her with the calmness of an ocean breeze, almost oblivious to the fate the world would occupy if she was not to stop it. Her short brunette hair was tousled and uneven, and her eyes were dim with weakness. Bruises decorated her legs and arms, as well as under her clothing. It was a risky chance, clinging to the van, but that was a risk she was willing to take. If it mean capturing Makishima, and securing Kougami's life, then she would take any chance she got. She kneeled weakly in the mud, her dominator on the ground by her knees. A useless weapon against a Psycho-pass controlling criminal like Makishima. But with Sibyl on her side, the gun was locked into tranquilizer mode with the safety unlocked. Therefore, she could stun Makishima without having to have the gun's acceptance to do so. She reached down, her thumb brushing against the gun's rugged surface. Picking it up carefully, she looked up with intent. Her eyes focused on the path that lay before her. The path that would surely lead her the same direction as Kougami.

With each painful step it felt as if the pain dulled, then intensified once more as the slope increased. Up ahead the sun was sinking in the sky, just above the mountains now. She knew Kougami was almost there, but as an extra precaution she picked up her pace. Knowing Makishima's wounds were severe, he couldn't possibly be going any faster than her at the moment. In fact, she was almost 100% sure he was stopped by now. She cast her large brown eyes down at the ground, and for once she felt it. She felt the feeling she had always dreaded when it was cast upon her. The feeling that she didn't know what was next. And strangely enough, she didn't feel the need to.

She saw their shadows, and her world slowed around her. She was sure the one kneeling was Makishima, and the one standing was Kougami. How had he gotten there before her? She broke off into a run, pain searing up her legs and forcing her eyes to water. Kougami looked in her direction, eyes widening as he recognized her. What was she doing, running with those wounds? He said something, but all Akane could see were his lips forming the words. Slowly, as time slowed, she raised her dominator, it's eerie blue glow casting a pale shadow on her trembling fingers. The pain was intense, making her head swoon. But she'd fight to her last breath, even if it was in vain. Kougami's eyes widened, looking over at her. This time, Akane heard it, but it was too late. "No, Akane, what are you doin-" He yelled, but was stopped with the sound that he had heard too many times before. The sound of the trigger being pressed and the shot fired.

Kougami hit the ground, the pain once again back in his mind. She'd shot him two times before, each was painful, but this seemed the worse. She'd hit him almost directly in the back of his head, sending knives of nervous electricity taking his conscious from him. As he stared at the grass swaying by his eyes, he saw her foot trudging closer. She was limping, obviously the wounds were worsening as she pushed herself. His vision blurred, and all he saw before his world went dark was her finger pressing the trigger once again, and the sound of a defeat.

* * *

Okay, since I explained the whole situation in the prologue I don't feel the need to explain it even further. I have Chapter One ready and done but I need to revise it. So Chapter One will be out in another day or two ^^ Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter One

**Thank you to those that reviewed for the prologue! Here's Chapter One, and I redid this one about three times before I could finally accept it (Perfectionist, kinda.) and yet I still feel that some of the characters are OOC.. Anyway, please send feedback or if you find any spelling/grammar errors! (: Many more chapters to come! I'll start publishing on an every other day / every two days schedule when I can.**

* * *

Kougami paused, resting his beating head against the doorframe of his awfully familiar medical room. Just have to get... outside.. of this damn room... He stumbled forward, crashing into the cool tie with a loud groan. His breathing was ragged as he lie against the bleached floor. There was a pounding in his head he could only describe as a stampede of migranes, and it was getting worse every second. He'd hardly been awake twenty minutes before getting up, which, he realized now, was probably a bad idea. Yet, pain never stopped him before, and it sure as hell wasn't going to stop him now. His rage kept him going, burning behind his eyes and pushing his every movement. The inspector, he remembered. What was she thinking? He had victory right before his eyes, a gun to that murderer's head; he was so close to ending it, but then she was there. And now, he was at the PSB for some reason that was unknown to him. His eyes darkened and he gritted his teeth in fury. The inspector had the reason, and he was going to get it even at the cost of his life.

Kougami managed to circle the whole floor once before he passed out, the pain becoming too much to handle awake. He awoke some time in the night, and yelled for the nurses. After asking around, it seemed none of them were inclined to even mention the inspector. This is getting ridicilous. I know she's here. I'm in the PSB building, and so should she. So why aren't you telling me anything!? He gritted his teeth, resting his head back against the pillow after yet another outburst with a nurse. The older nurse was leaning over him, holding some sort of syringe. "What are you doing?" He tried sitting up, but there was a sharp pain as the needle was injected into his arm. His eyes widened and he fell back against the pillow, his vision blurring. "What... why.. are you.." He struggled for a breath of air as he fell into the undeniable slumber.

* * *

"Kougami, you bastard, look at me when i'm talking to you."

Kougami's eyes shot open as he heard a familiar voice, taking in a sharp breath. He turned his head groggily, rolling to the side. The figure on the chair was strangely familiar, same hair and face, but it was missing something. His mind snapped into focus and he sat up a little too fast. The room span and he groaned.

"Ginoza..?" He asked, confused.

"Yes, it's me. And let's cut the bullshit and get straight to the point."

"What do you want, Inspector? Or, rather," He noted his bracelet, his brow raising at the sight of the bracelet Ginoza now wore. "...enforcer."

Ginoza abruptly stood up, his face twisting into rage. His fists balled at his sides as he tried to refrain from punching the man in his bed.

"Why are you here, Ginoza? Don't you have something to do?" Kougami wasn't going to get anywhere with the old lead inspector here.

"You know damn well why I'm here, Kougami. So cut the act." Ginoza spat the words at him.

"No I don't, and I don't really care if you want to insult me for going out on my own." Kougami sat back, sighing.

"You have no idea, do you. You reckless bastard." Ginoza scowled, taking his seat again.

"What? That you've been demoted and that Miss Inspector has been promoted? No, I already know both of those facts." Kougami said with a short sigh.

"Let's see you being a smart-ass when she gets demoted." Ginoza said with spite.

Ginoza got up, grabbing his coat from the back of the chair and taking one last hateful glance at Kougami's shocked face. He left quickly, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Kougami's fist came down on the secretary's desk, the loud thump catching the woman's attention again. Her brow twitched in irritation and she looked up at him again. Kougami's eyes were narrowed and his expression was menacing. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. His other fist was balled by his side, clenched tight to refrain from grasping the woman by her collar.

"Listen, Lady, I don't know why all of you are so uptight lately, but I want to know where Inspector Akane Tsunamori is currently located." He leaned forward.

"Kid. I don't have time for you, why don't you go bug the front desk?" She scoffed, stacking papers.

"Alright, you won't give me the information, i'll just get it myself." He jerked forward, his hand flying towards a folder on her desk. Faster than he would have liked, the woman's elbow came down to crush his wrist. He bit his tongue with the bruising pain, pulling his hand back.

"You're the one they warned me about. Well, if you want the information so bad, you'll have to do something for me." She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, looking at him with a sly glint in her eyes.

Kougami wandered the hallway just above his own medical room with a look of triumph on his face and a new bandage over his wrist. He'd taken the elevator back to his room and changed out of the sweaty recovery outfit, surprised to find that all of his stuff was still in his room. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his pants, looking around a corner. After the strange secretary gave him a list of errands, he'd managed to bring her back an assortment of useless junk. Whatever the lady wanted to do with all that trash, it wasn't his business. The red-headed woman then revealed to him that Akane was just a floor above him, but was constantly changing rooms. So now, here he was, a few feet away from the doorway to his answers.

His hand was outstretched, fingers grazing the metal of the double door. He looked down, noting that his fingers were trembling. His mouth was dry and he felt nervous for the first time in a while. His thoughts kept returning to Ginoza's visit, more specifically to what he'd said. If what Ginoza said is true.. Then.. He looked up, grasping the handle firmly. If he wanted the truth he had to get it.

* * *

Shion was seated near Akane's bed, looking at her as she breathed in the intoxicating smoke of her cigar. Akane's eyes were cast down on the floor and she sighed out, her palms rested flat against her legs. Shion plucked the cigar from her lips and forced herself to smile as she leaned forward and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Will you be okay, Akane?" Shion asked in a caring tone.

Akane looked up, her eyes focused even at a time like this. "I'll be fine, Shion. Thank you for coming and seeing me. I know it's hard to get out of the Analysis Department."

"Don't worry Hon, I'll be by tomorrow morning to come see you. I have a date tonight." She winked.

"Oh? Well, have fun, Miss." Akane said quietly, tilting her head up to face her friend.

Shion leaned back, pulling her hand away from Akane. With one last breath of smoke, Shion threw her used cigar on the clean tile and stepped on it. She stood up and looked at Akane as if she were a dying animal. Her heart ached with regret at seeing the girl like this. She smiled sadly at her and murmured, "Akane. Don't you worry. This won't last long, trust me. It never has for you. In fact, it's going down." She smiled and turned towards the door, focusing on her heels clicking against the floor.

Akane's hope was lifted with Shion's words. Going.. down? Does that mean i'll be able to go back to being an inspector soon? She quickly turned to look over her shoulder, seeking the familiar set of clean numbers had always known. But what she sought was nothing more than a mirage.

The cold feeling rushed over her once again, wiping all thoughts from her head and leaving her heart aching. The feeling was like being in water and not being able to swim or do anything, only to just slowly drown. And that was exactly what she felt, because every time she turned and saw that screen, she felt as if she was going to drown.

* * *

**So in this chapter I find it lacking the whole "why-am-i-here" kind of gist to it, and i'm sorry if you expected a bit more of that. But all will be explained as time goes on. Once again thanks for reading! Chapter 3 ideas/requests? Please review and do tell. **


	3. Chapter Two

**Here's a rather short chapter, but it'll have to do. I got some requests for shipping Shogo and i'll have to deny that one since it's a KougamixAkane shipping in this story. I'll save him for another fan fiction of course Thanks so much for reviewing on grammar and spelling errors! Your reviews really do help improve my writing as I go along in this story. I'd love to hear more of what you'd like to see in future chapters, as well! Review away!**

**SPOILER: Possible Love Triangle in future chapters.**

* * *

Although Shion pushed the door open with a little more force than she should have, she didn't really care. She felt the burning sensation in her chest that she only knew as anger when she closed the doors quickly behind her, knowing who was already outside them even before she saw him. She quickly grabbed him by his collar, slamming him against the wall.

The only thing going through Kougami's head while he was being forced against the wall was how thankful he was for his self control. Well, most of the time. The woman's grip was like iron; a noose around his neck that could only tighten.

"Listen, and listen good, Ko." Shion began, leaning forward so her nose was inches away from his face. "If you so much as touch Akane i'll be the _first_ to have you sent to solitary confinement."

Kougami could smell the nicotine on her breath, and was thankful for the familiar scent, despite the lack of oxygen. "Kind of suspicious why I'm here, Shion." He rasped, changing the subject and watching her expression tighten.

"Indeed." She eased up on her grip, still looking suspicious. "Don't hurt the girl. She's close to losing it already." With those words she let go of his collar and turned on her heels, leaving him alone outside the doorway at the end of the hallway.

His fingers were pressed against the stainless steel door without question; without doubt. He already knew what he was going to find, yet he still denied it. If she lost her job then he didn't know what he would do. He looked straight ahead, surrendering to the unknown and pushing open the door.

Akane kept repeating the number inside her head as she stared distantly at the screen behind her. Maybe if she thought hard enough it would go away, disappear forever and her life would return to normal. But, what was normal now? Chasing Makishima and following the system blindly? She didn't know anymore, what was good and what was bad. Maybe that was why the number was so high.. _67.5...67.5...67.5..._ She kept thinking and thinking, the number staying the same on the screen. With a sigh she turned back towards the door, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. A_t least it isn't going up._ She assured herself, but even with that truth it still, she felt her whole life had been a lie.

Then, in one instant the door had opened and a familiar figure was shadowed in the doorway. Akane stopped, her bare feet touching the tile. She knew who it was, and knew why he was here. Not for her, but for what she knew. She cast her gaze down at the floor, listening to his footsteps as he approached slowly. He stopped right before her, looking over her head at the holographic screens.

* * *

Kougami's breathing hitched when he saw the truth. What he denied was true, after all. He reread the number, the memories of Sasayama returning to him. He felt a chill down his spine, imagining Akane as an enforcer. He looked down at her, watching her dull expression. The frustration kept building until he finally spoke after a long moment of silence.

"Inspector." He nodded his head in greeting.

"Kougami." She replied, sighing out as she sat up straight.

He paused. "Why did you do it?" The words escaped his lips before he could even think.

Akane averted her gaze away from him. It was something she'd expected to come out sooner or later. "It was a direct order. Under the circumstances, we were not partners, but rivals." She said flatly.

"You and I both know that's not the reason." He seethed, his teeth gritted. He couldn't believe what she was saying.

She stood up abruptly, The bandages on her legs flexing with her movements. "Kougami, if you have something to say why don't you say it straight? I know you're only here to get to Makishima, and if you want the truth, then fine. I don't know where he is." She snapped.

Kougami's eyes narrowed. "He deserved to die, and now he's out there again. I thought you'd be reasonable enough to see that, but apparently something's clouded your judgement. _And_ your hue." His icy blue eyes met her wide brown ones and he saw her defense crumble, a look of disbelief plain on her face as if it were carved in stone.

She looked up at him, her eyes stinging. "I don't need you to tell me that!" She yelled.

Before Kougami could even respond, there was a loud beeping from behind Akane. He looked over her shoulder and his mouth went dry. He quickly snapped his attention back to her, quickly speaking. "Akane. S_it down_."

She frowned, opening her mouth to retort. The sound of the door opening caught both Kougami and Akane's attention. Unfortunately, it was only Akane who saw who it was.

* * *

Ginoza was walking down the bustling hallway of the MWSPB towards the Unit 1 offices, lost in thought. These days all his thoughts were of his father and the inspector, as well as Makishima and Kougami. Ever since losing his title as an investigator and becoming an enforcer, he found he was a lot more calm than he was before. The stress had decreased dramatically since they captured Makishima, and just not having to worry anymore was well worth the demotion. He now understood what Akane felt for enforcers, and was glad she did so. If she thought like he once had about enforcers, well, he didn't know what he'd do. He looked up, seeing the offices ahead. _Akane should be fine. With some therapy she'll be back working on cases. Her hue hasn't gotten above one hundred so she'll be fine. Yet, it still amazes me that her psycho-pass doubled after catching Makishima._ There was a short shock on his right wrist from his enforcers bracelet, which he recognized as an incoming call signal. Pressing his fingertip to the bracelet, a screen popped up above his wrist. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized it was Miss Karanomori, but he answered the call anyway.

"Ginoza, are you near Inspector Tsunemori's recovery room?" Shion's voice echoed in his head.

"I'm by Unit One's office area, and I visited earlier today." He tilted his head, brushing a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"Well, I need you down there now." Shion's voice sounded hurried and distressed.

"Is this another one of your experiments..?" He asked suspiciously.

"Ginoza, this is an emergency. Quit asking questions and get down there right now." There was the sound of rapid typing and scanning on her end.

"Could you at least tell me what's going on?" He asked, turning around and starting to walk towards the elevators.

"It's Akane... Her psycho pass is _rising_."

* * *

**Chapter 3 will seem like a Chapter 2: Part 2 Since this one was kind of disappointing and short. Bear with me! Like I said before, I'll think of making another Psycho Pass Fanfiction involving Shogo and an OC (more likely) or Akane and Shogo. Questions? Comments? You know what to do **

**Q: What do you think should happen to Makishima? (Become part of Sibyl, escape, trial, execution, etc.)**


	4. Important Updates

**Important Updates**

* * *

I know I haven't posted for a while, and for this I am deeply sorry. As far as posting goes, I have both **good **and **bad **news about posting. Read below (:

* * *

**BAD News**

I have lost nearly all motivation and ideas for this fanfiction and its direction, so I have decided that I am going to **pause writing of this fanfiction with little chance of me resuming it**. This isn't only due to the lack of motivation but the lack of time I have to pursue other stories with this one in the way. It's a great story, and **I welcome anyone to take it from here if they feel they can continue the story. **Once again, I thank you for sticking with me through this one!

* * *

**GOOD News**

With this fanfiction no longer continued, I can find time for new projects - which I have. Since most of you requested a ShogoxOC or ShogoxAkane Fanfic, I have decided to fulfill that wish. (: I'll be starting a new fanfiction with Shogo and an OC, and there's a high chance that I will write several others! **I'm going to need help in figuring out characters and appearances, as well as the plot. The prologue to this fanfiction has been posted, and i'd like suggestions on what you would like to see in the story.** **Review and tell me the suggestions there if you're interested. **

* * *

**Summary**

This fanfiction will be _paused_ with little chance of continuing. Anyone who wants to write the rest of the story is free to take it from here, share the link when you've got it!

A new Shogo x OC (highly requested) is under progress. The prologue is out now, and it contains information that, if you're interested, I suggest to read. Suggestions are also being taken on the prologue's reviews on the new OC and plot of the story.

* * *

Hope to see you around!


End file.
